Bennar's Story
by Somming
Summary: A story about a boy who is born into the cruel continent of Westeros, he obtains a grave injury during battle one day and his love is lost to his brother, at first he knows not what to do; but in King's Landing there are many dark secrets, and to discover some of those secrets Bennar must embark on his very own Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

_The story is set during each season through each event as they happen; meaning people who are known dead at a certain point in the story will die as they did in the story. Therefore, there is no chance one of the characters you have seen die in the show will live to be that long in this story. However, the story changes according to my rules once I hit the finale of Season 4. NOTE: There is a scene that does not belong to me in this chapter because I wish to get the history in the show for the most part right. All credit for the scene AND the characters that are not made by me goes to the original author._

Bennar's History

* * *

King's Landing, the beautiful capital of Westeros; It was a sight to be seen, but under all that beauty was unimaginable, unseeable horrors. There were two children, a boy and a girl; the boy with his brown hair carried at his side a blade that seemed a little too heavy for him. The girl had blonde hair and was beautiful, even at her age men wanted her; but behind this girl was a cunning individual, she was not one to be messed with. The boy smiled as he continued his conversation with the girl through the garden, they were of age to wed; the two kids were Bennar Baratheon and Cersei Lannister

* * *

Bennar and Cersei had met when he was 7, his father, Steffon Baratheon had gone to Casterly Rock in order to one day unite the two families through marriage. They were to marry when they grew to a suitable age, and it seemed that Cersei was not so fond of having had to been promised to someone so early in her life. Bennar noticed this and approached her with a rose,

"I am sorry, I see you are sad. Just know that I will endure everything to make you happy every day of your life." Bennar said and put the rose gently on her lap.

"I see, thank you. Pinky promise?" Cersei said as she held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Said Bennar.

They then interlocked pinkies and smiled, their parents had often visited each other afterwards; either for an important meeting, or wanting the two to spend more time together. But after several years, Bennar was told that Cersei's father Tywin had arranged for her to actually be wed to Rhaegar Targaryen, and communication fell short; Bennar could not compete, he was no king.

* * *

The two had not spoken to each other until after Bennar's father, Steffon Baratheon, had died on a voyage. It was dark times for Bennar and his family, he did not feel like doing anything as his brother Robert had then taken control of the house and the Stormlands. All Bennar actually attempted to do was hone his skills. Sometimes it seemed the Stormlands' was in tears as it rained for days on end, with the constant rain pelting the land, Bennar's mood only worsened.

It was the day of the funeral however, and he knew that several important people were to be present so he decided to act fine, he felt he could endure it for just this day. Bennar walked inside the building, people were in line to give their wishes to the late Steffon, and tears followed some of them, but Bennar knew that some of these people felt no remorse and were just there to be around important people. He could not stand such people, it disgusted him allthewhile infuriating him. As the service went on, and as if the clouds had cleared from the sky, there was she, Cersei. She, her brother Jaime, and her father Tywin were walking with her as she caught sight of Bennar. She looked unladylike as she walked faster towards he, but Bennar was confused; was she happy to see him? Or was she in a mood to give her pity.

As she approached, she widened her arms and in response so did he; she hugged him for at the least five minutes. Her face was covered in tears, but to Bennar these tears did not seem like tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy.

"Why are you crying, Cersei?" Bennar asked, he did not know how to respond to these tears.

"I am happy to see you." answered she, she smiled and her words had put Bennar's heart at ease.

Bennar looked towards his father and back at Cersei to give her a smile,

"I am happy to see you too." he smiled again as a tear ran down his face.

Cersei interlocked her arms with Bennar's and they strolled out of the building and as if it was a miracle, the clouds had cleared and the bright sun that Bennar had not seen for so long had shined brightly over the land. He could not be any more happier and felt nothing could make his day better. Both of them chatted and frolicked around all day long, it was evening now and the two had been sitting under one of the larger trees as the sun had set.

"You know.. Rhaegar is being wed to someone else." Cersei whispered, hinting at the obvious.

"Really now? How dumb of him." Bennar smiled.

"I know, it was my father's doing in this entire stupid thing, I don't understand why your father and my father stopped talking, I guess something happened in King's Landing." Cersei pondered at the possibilities, but decided it was not worth the effort after a while.

"Let's not dwell on it, today's the day we celebrate your father and all his hardships, he was a good man." she added.

"I know, I loved him a lot." Bennar replied, "Deep down, I know it is a shame he had to leave us.. but when I think about it, if it had not happened; we might have been separated for years longer than we already have." he added, a bit embarassing for him to actually say out loud.

Cersei smiled, she sat with him as they watched the sun set and the time go by. Bennar offered to take her back before it got dark, but she wanted to stay and watch the beautiful sunset. She was right, the sun glimmered brightly with a hue of dark intensity that calmed the eyes in a roundabout way, it's warmth was felt across the skin of many, and it brought Bennar the utmost joy knowing so. After it got dark, Bennar led Cersei back to Tywin, where a crying Jaime could be found, asking where it is she had gone. The family set off and the two lovers met only a few times in the coming years.

* * *

As the two walked through the garden with arms interlocked and the conversations flowed, a question flowed from the mouth of Bennar that he knew should never have been asked towards a Lady.

"Do you know what sex is?" Said he, to which he was given a cold stare by Cersei.

"Well yes, I am after all, older than you." replied Cersei in an almost monotone response.

"Not by much, I was told by my older brother that it's expected soon.. is that true?" Questioned Bennar, the topic was hard for him to dwell on and made things a bit awkward.

"I do not think it will be for a couple more years. Especially since our marriage has yet to have happened!" pondered Cersei, she did not have her usual confidence in her speech when speaking about this topic.

"I am sorry, I should not have said anything like that.. that damn Robert has probably done it with so many people, he's kind of.. improper at times, but he is a true leader." Bennar went on, trying to change the subject.

"It's fine." Cersei answered as they walked toward the balcony to enjoy the view. "But I think you first need to experience other pleasures, before experiencing that pleasure." She then sat down with Bennar and got close to his face. Bennar was at first unsure of how to respond, but quickly figuring out the situation, he puckered his lips up as well and experienced his first kiss that was not of his mother's. He was happy, the kiss ended and the day had gone by fantastically. Not even two days later, he and his relatives left King's Landing back to Storm's End.

* * *

It was a day no one in the Baratheons could forget; the day Robert started his rebellion. Soldiers from all over the Stormlands assembled, blindly following Robert, it was said that the assembling of so many houses was more of their common hatred for the current King, Aerys II Targaryen, or 'The Mad King' than it was Robert's brilliant leadership. Either reason, they both accommodated each other's goal at the end of the rebellion, an end to King Aerys II's reign. As Robert made his speech, Stannis, Renly, and Bennar stood beside him dressed in armour with the Baratheon insignia on them, each armor especially smithed and tailored to each Baratheon sibling. They all all stood proudly and had prepared themselves for a battle that honored their family name.

After many hard-fought battles, it was evident the war had almost been over. Bennar had seen far too many casualties to his liking, and was even more unhappy when Eddard Stark called him for one last battle.

"Why not call someone else, Eddard?" Asked an extremely nonchalant Bennar.

"You are more able than most of the other men, you know this too well Bennar." Eddard replied, "Besides, it is just a small company of eight including you and I."

"So six other people other than you and I? Who might they be?" Bennar quizzically answered.

"If you insist to know their names, the six who will be accompanying me are Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Ser Mark Ryswell." answered Eddard, his voice was clear evidence that he had been worn out.

Hearing this, Bennar agreed to accompany Eddard without a word. They set off for the Tower of Joy from Storm's End, it took a while but they made it there with little to no problems. As they approached the tower, it was seen that three of Aerys' Kingsguard were guarding the tower. These members included Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower. Eddard first approached them in a desperate attempt to avoid violence, he knew how deadly just fighting one of them was.

"I looked for you on the Trident," Eddard  
said to them.

"We were not there," Ser Gerold  
answered.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been,"  
said Ser Oswell.

"When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and  
I wondered where you were."

"Far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys  
would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells."

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Eddard told them, "and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them."

"Our knees do not bend easily," said Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ser Willem Darry has fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell.

"But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out. "The Kingsguard does not flee."

"Then or now," said Ser Arthur. He  
donned his helm.

"We swore a vow," explained old Ser  
Gerold.

Bennar and the others had then came behind Eddard, everyone knew what was coming next.

"And now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light.

"No," Eddard said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends."

The eight of them charged and the clanging of steel blades rang throughout the area. Eddard, Ethan Glover, and Martyn Cassel were fighting Ser Arthur Dayne. Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell, and Howland Reed fought against Lord Commander Gerold Hightower while Bennar and Lord William Dustin were stuck with Ser Oswell Whent.

Bennar swung low towards Ser Oswell, he parried and hit the blade out of Bennar's hands, as he was about to stab Bennar, Lord William hit Oswell's blade. It was a close call for Bennar and he quickly picked up his blade, knowing he should not be so rash against such a fierce opponent.

As Bennar looked over, he could see that Theo Wull had fallen down to the ground holding a wound on his chest. Howland Reed responded rashly to the death and attacked furiously. Gerold blocked each swing of Howland's and then punched him in the face with his open arm. Howland's nose was broken now, and blood fell to the floor as he continued on his battle. After the punch, Ser Mark Ryswell stabbed the Lord Commander in the stomach. The commander screamed out in pain as he held tightly onto Ser Mark, as he held tightly onto him, he used his last strength to stab his own blade into Ser Mark's stomach as well. Both of them died a short moment later.

Bennar ducked as he began to pay attention again, his enemy was right before him now; He thought about how good it felt that it was now six versus two, he felt confident. Bennar swung again towards Oswell, it was blocked and pushed away as Oswell immediately went block Lord William's swing, the two were battling in sync and the moves were beautiful. As Oswell pushed William down after the swing, he went to attack Bennar with a lunge. Bennar's initial reaction was to block, but his confidence let it get the best of him, be it for better or for worse. He instead dodged the very attack, and used his elbow to hit Ser Oswell in the head, to which Oswell fell down. Oswell immediately got up and was ready to initiate the attack, both Bennar and Lord William attacked him. Moments later Bennar was caught in a dangerous position and was about to get stabbed, instead Lord William pushed Bennar out of the way and took the blow, the blade went directly through his armor and heart, and he died almost immediately. Bennar wanted to grieve, he knew not how he could fight fairly with a Kingsguard on equal terms. He looked over at the last remaining fight to see how they were faring while Bennar and Ser Oswell had kind of a stalemate, unsure of who was to attack first.

Eddard, Ethan, Martyn, and a newly joined Howland were all enjoying their fare share of shots at the insurmountable beast known as Ser Arthur Dayne. It was evident on every participant's faces that this was the man that no one wanted to face, the man that no one wanted to kill; any man with common knowledge knew of this man's prowess in battle and his unobtainable sense of honor, a true knight. After a flurry of swings from the man, Martyn had died and Ethan had been injured. Ethan had figured after a while of constantly blocking swings that he would not survive, he chose to injure Ser Arthur with an attack that would most likely end his life. He ran towards him as if he was a wildling and Ser Arthur responded by stabbing him clear as day, as he attempted to remove the blade from the body, it would not budge. Ethan Glover was holding onto the sword with his bare hands, blood streaming from the sharpness of the valyrian metal. Howland and Eddard took advantage of this and stabbed at Ser Arthur with their blades, the towering man had fallen to the ground and perished. Eddard took up his blade and wrapped it in cloth, he was to return this blade after everything was done.

Blinded by the valiant efforts and not focusing on his own battle, he did not notice Ser Oswell charge and Bennar was cut across the chest, he fell on his knees. As he was bleeding and trying to focus on breathing correctly, Oswell stabbed him in his stomach as well, quickly removing the sword and attempting to cut off Bennar's head. It was not to be though, as Eddard quickly sliced off Ser Oswell's arm from his body, Howland then stabbed him to kill him off. Eddard grabbed Bennar and held him closely,

"You have things to fulfill, you will not die. Swear to me you will not die." Eddard took off his shirt as fast as he could and quickly tightened it around the stab wound on Bennar's stomach. Howland followed as he did the same and wrapped it around the slash on Bennar's chest.

"My life is in your hands. If this was to potentially save the people of Westeros one day, then I would gladly die for this. But please, do not leave this place without the other bodies. If I fall, so be it." Bennar said looking into Eddard's eyes before his eyes shut due to the insane amount of blood he had lost.

"Howland, take this man to the nearest place he can get patched up, now." Eddard looked solemn, his face full of remorse. Howland quickly gathered his things and Bennar, they set off immediately as Eddard quickly went inside the tower.

* * *

Bennar opened his eyes again, the thumping of the hooves on the ground made him hold his wounds in pain. He was losing consciousness again, and he tried his best to stay awake. Soon the hooves came to a stop and he could hear the yelling voice of Howland Reed. From what Bennar could see, the place they stopped at was a small town, it seemed like only twenty to fifteen people lived in the entirety of this place. Soon Howland came back from getting someone, and Bennar was taken off the horse quickly and taken into a building. His eyes closed and he lost consciousness again, he felt his life slipping away from him.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Men Live

* * *

Bennar awoke, he felt his chin and was confused for a moment, '_Didn't I shave a week ago?' _he pondered this as he stood up from the creaky old bed he was on. '_Where am I?'_ He thought, he decided to leave the room and opened the door. The smell of food enticed his nose, his stomach growled a low growl. To his left was a family he did not know, enjoying their breakfast.

It was a family of five, two daughters and a son, they looked poor. The mother dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor,

"Where did you come from!?" She yelled as she moved her kids away from Bennar.

"What do you mean..? You had me asleep in that room over the-" He pointed at where the room was and the door was missing from its position. "Uh."

Bennar was kicked out of the house by the father of the family and was greeted by sand flying in his face. '_I don't know where I am, I should probably ask for directions to Storm's End.'_ Bennar thought as he began to walk around the city until he stopped by a tavern full of men. He walked in and realized he was dressed fully in rags, the men whispered and stared at him, he was astounded at the fact he had not noticed such an obvious thing like his clothing. Bennar quickly played it off however, he walked to the bar and sat down to order.

"Can you actually buy anything here?" A platinum-haired man asked Bennar.

"Probably not. I just need some directions and a cup of water and I'll be on my way." Bennar replied.

"Haha, I'll give you directions. Where to?"

"The Stormlands." Said Bennar in a way that for some reason had gotten the entire tavern quiet.

"You're joking, right?" The man began to start laughing as did most of the bar. "Oh man.. Welcome to Essos."

"What?" Bennar sat quiet trying to understand what exactly was happening in the current situation.

"Are you deaf? Essos. I am Viserys Targaryen, and you are?"

"Bennar. I do not remember my last name." He lied, he knew if the Targaryen were to learn what his surname was he would surely be killed.

"So, what side were you on the war?" Asked Viserys.

"Neither. I had decided not to follow that fool Robert."

"And here you are, seems we have a mutual hatred to that man. Tell you what, how about we test out those arms of yours?" Viserys tossed a blade casually at Bennar.

Bennar awkwardly caught the blade and looked at Viserys. "Huh?"

A soldier looked at Viserys and asked him something in a language Bennar could not understand. Bennar eyed them and tried to figure out what it was they were saying.

"Kessa." Answered Viserys, the soldier immediately lunged towards Bennar to which Bennar barely dodged.

"Hhhhhh" is the only noise that flowed from Bennar's mouth when the blade almost hit him, it scared him. He quickly adjusted however, and parried the next lunge with an elbow to the soldier's face following it.

"I assume you don't want the soldier dead." Bennar announced as he pushed the injured soldier on the ground.

"Good assumption." Viserys said, "But wrong." He took the blade and stabbed the soldier on the ground. "Come with me, Bennar. If you work with me for a while, I can assure you that you will be able to go back to whatever life you had before in Westeros."

Bennar took the time to assess the situation, _'So, I'm surrounded by a lot of his soldiers, I have no money, no clothes, and no idea of how to get back to Westeros or where to go to get back.' _He looked at him, "Sounds reasonable."

Bennar looked upon the open sky as the hooves under him trotted so galliantly, she was always on his mind every time he wasn't preoccupied. The fact that he had no idea what was going on in Westeros or if she was in trouble bothered him even more so.

"So Bennar.. being from Westeros, I assume you know of the fate of the Targaryen lineage?" Viserys pondered.

"I know not, the last thing I remember about Weateros was being captured somewhere near the climax of the war, and since then I have been transported to Essos for whatever reason." Replied Bennar, lying again about his past.

"You're lying, that war has been over for a while now." questioned Viserys

"W-What..? How long?" said Bennar.

"Years.. Could it be that you've lost recollection of your memories after being captured and sent away?"

"All I remember is waking up two days ago In someone's building, leaving and discovering your 'band' of people here. Anyway, when will I see Westeros again?" said Bennar.

"Well, you will be working for me for only a little bit.. But I will decide when you are free to go." answered Viserys, "Keep asking about it and I'll just extend that time."

"I see." finished Bennar, _'Man this guy's obnoxious. But, he can get me back.. So I'll have to live with him.' _

It seemed as if time moved ever so slowly on his journey. He watched the wind blow more dirt into the air, the dead plants being moved, and the sun smiling too strongly on the barren land. Bennar wanted to speak up but decided he would only speak to Viserys had he only been spoken to first. After awhile it seemed that the sound had gone amiss, it was silent.

He longed for her.

* * *

A peaceful day with beautiful weather garnished the atmosphere, Lords and Ladies gathered around to observe a wedding befitting a king. It was the day Robert Baratheon wed his queen.

"I heard this wedding was only for the two armies to join." Whispered a handmaiden.

"Really? I heard they are deeply in love." Answered another.

"Oh, how romantic that is!" Came the third.

"You girls really love your rumors." Announced Cersei.

"Oh..! We apologize. Weddings are always nice, that's all." said the second handmaiden.

"Yes.. It's a dream to be a queen for every lady, isn't it?" Asked Cersei, in a tone that sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yes, you are right m'lady!" The third replied, "Excuse us while we tend to the needs of our guests."

"You're excused."

Cersei went back up to her room so she would not be bothered by every lord wanting recognition by the queen. Around her wrist she sported a bracelet made with Ruby stags she had been given by Bennar shortly before the rebellion. She took off the bracelet and placed it atop one of her drawers,

"Why?" She asked aloud, speaking to the bracelet

"Why did you think, it was okay to die? For your father..? For who?" Tears began to flow down from her face.

"No, you died for no one. All you brang back from that war was empty promises."

One of the handmaidens heard commotion coming from the room and quickly ran inside as the door was left unlocked.

"Is everything alright, your grace?" The handmaiden asked.

"Nothing is right. Instead of marrying the man I loved, I am stuck with his cretin of a brother. What's worse is my love still rots in that damned grave of his." She answered.

The handmaiden was a beautiful woman, her long brown hair and hazel eyes were one of her focal points. She did not know how exactly to deal with an emotional person, let alone an emotional queen.

"I.. I do not know how exactly to comfort you." The handmaiden answered as she used her handkerchief to wipe away the drooping tears upon Cersei's face, "But you're right, a cretin he is. However, that cretin did beat the scum that left his entrails upon this beautiful palace. Think of it as an upgrade from worst to worse."

"What is your name, girl?" Cersei asked.

"I am Ellya Hightower, my father was Ser Gerold." Answered she.

"Ah, I know plenty of him." replied Cersei, now wiping her own tears away, "Tell whomever you are handmaiden to, that you are know handmaiden to Cersei."

Ellya was surprised, "Well, I wasn't expecting that.. I will go at once. Good luck in the wedding, m'lady." Before she exited the door she smiled, "May the people forever remember an angel being wed to a demon."

Cersei smiled and ordered a servant to call in her brother Jaime.

"Hello, brother." She said.

"Hello, your Grace. What was it you required?" Jaime replied.

Cersei kissed him on the lips, "After everything's done today, I require you to do some certain things for me." And she smiled again, "Now, leave me be."

Jaime had exited the room quietly, Cersei stood alone in the room and thought about all the events that just occurred, _'I am very moody today, it seems.' _And adjusted herself as she prepared for her wedding, she took one last look at her bracelet and smiled a smile of relief.

* * *

Bennar arrived at his destination, a small encampment with caravans and tents placed almost everywhere. He looked around, still dressed in robes as the breeze made him shiver. A soldier led him into an encampment where Viserys, a bald man dressed in ornate clothing, and a beautiful woman with platinum hair were seated.

"Who is this man, Viserys?" The woman asked.

"Why this is Bennar, according to him the last time he was in Westeros was in Robert's Rebellion." Viserys explained.

"That's crazy talk, open up his rags for me." The bald man was curious about something.

A soldier then came inside and removed the rags covering his wounds.

"What wounds you have, they look like they were deep. Mind telling me how you got them?" The bald man pushed for information.

"I don't remember." Bennar lied.

"Varys, that's enough." Viserys demanded, he was annoyed, "Let us do what we were initially going to do."

"I'll let you two talk for a second, I wish to speak to Bennar alone." Varys pushed, Viserys let him do what he wanted and the two left the tent to talk.

"What further questions will you have for me?" Bennar questioned.

"How are you alive? And how are you here?" Whispered Varys.

"What do you mean?" Bennar was fearful he might have been found out.

"Oh, Bennar Baratheon." He continued, "So many wept when you died."

Bennar kept silent, letting the words hit him with immense pain.

"Robert called it.. 'Day of the Valiant', where families from all over Westeros attended."

"That is not true." Muttered a defeated Bennar.

"It is, had I found you before the Targaryen's did, you would be back in Westeros already." Varys said, "Now you will cope until Viserys let's you go."

Bennar kept silent and went back into the tent, there was nothing to be said or done.

"We just finished talking about what we gathered here for, you two." Said the woman.

"Oh?" Said Varys, "My apologies."

"It's fine. I will now speak with Bennar alone." The woman inquired.

Bennar thought to himself, _'Why in seven hells does everyone want to speak to me today..' _He sighed as Viserys and Varys left the tent.

"Bennar, what is it that keeps you so tied to Westeros?"

"A woman, my lady." Bennar looked into her eyes.

"A woman? Does she even know that you are alive?"

"Most likely she does not, but she deserves to know that I am, had she moved on or not." Bennar replies, "I have broken far too many promises."

"But we could use you for a marriage, perhaps."

Bennar eyes her, "You are a beautiful woman. But, my heart will not mend until I see her."

"Silly you. You have nothing to offer but looks, how can I take over King's Landing with looks?"

Bennar chuckled, "I guess you're right. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Not really, I was curious about your motives. I assume Viserys has planned for you to do something so you should see him."

"I see, thank you." Bennar said.

He left the tent and walked outside for a couple of hours casually chatting and getting to know people. Later he was greeted by two soldiers who said nothing and grabbed him by his arms. Bennar said nothing as he was forcefully walked towards a sort of armory. The two soldiers shaved off his facial hair and properly equipped him with regular armor similar to the ones they had been wearing. Viserys walked in with an older looking weapon and tossed it on the ground in front of him,

"Rise as a warrior, Bennar."

Bennar rose, picking up the weapon bestowed. Soldiers were crowded around the scene Viserys had been making,

"You are a champion who has best all, a warrior who knows no fear, a dead man who lives."

Bennar takes a closer look at the weapon, it is extremely sharp but it is extremely light compared to simple materials,

"Hear this, my soldiers! A foreigner, an outsider he is. However, I have bestowed upon this man Blackfyre, the sword belonging to my family for generation upon generations. I have given him this sword for one reason, he will not stay with us. He will pass this sword down to his family just as we have until the fated day of the Targaryen dynasty is upon us once more and we sit in our home, King's Landing. We will show this man, as he sits quietly at his farm, that we can work wonders. Our forefathers may not be with us, but that does not mean they do not watch us, we will show them what it means when we say Fire and Blood."

The soldiers in unison chanted 'Fire and Blood' as they rejoiced in the inspirational speech Viserys had done. The soldiers in correspondence to the speech gave Bennar a title and they oftenly call him by it, he is the "Dead Man Who Lives".

* * *

End of Chapter 2

_So, I got really sick and couldn't touch anything for a long time. I would've had this up a long time ago had the allergies not affected my entire week! I apologize and hope you enjoyed the latest addition, I like writing it. _

_By the way if you don't get why the door disappeared by Bennar, he was drugged and the 'room' he woke up in was in his imagination and he actually walked into someone's house from the outside. If I went into full detail I would be discussing things I plan on adding into future chapters which I can't do! _


End file.
